Chasing the Storm
by Sapphire Lee
Summary: TYR / AU- Never underestimate Mother Nature, she gets cranky when you do.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ***TYR / AU* Never underestimate Mother Nature, she gets cranky when you do.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything "The Young Riders" related, Characters of TYR do not belong to me, I like so many others before me am merely using the amazing universe created, no monetary compensation received, just the pleasure of creative writing as stress relief

**Rating: **T

**Author's Notes:** This story continues the story arc I have created. This snippet is a ways after the McCords story began, so allow for some time lapse, Jimmy is not angry at Lane anymore for her prank; rather other feelings are starting to make themselves known. I am posting stories out of order as I finish them. At some point I will reorganize into chronological order.

It follows some Young Riders canon, but new characters are being introduced. I thought of this after being inspired from reading stories posted by all of you much more talented authors. I can only hope I have posted something others will enjoy reading.

If I ever create an idea, that others are able to run with and it inspires great works of creative writing, I would be honored, to be that muse

PS…tried this story in first person, not sure if I like it or not

Please be kind in your reviews! Not Betaed

* * *

><p><strong>Chasing the storm<strong> by Sapphire Lee

The clouds were threatening all day. At some moment they were going to let loose the rain they contained. I didn't care, I wanted to go for a ride on King and nothing was going to stop me. I arrived at Emma's waystation and looked around. Damn, there was Lou, she hated me something fierce, best stay out of her way. She glanced up at me and turned her back to me. I spotted Ike and walked over to him. I signed a greeting to him.

"Hi, whatcha doing?" He signed back that he was doing chores. "Need any help?" I asked. He signed no.

"Anyone else around?" He told me Lou and himself. "Feel like going for a ride? I want to exercise King and sure could use some company?" He signed he had too much work to do.

"Perhaps another time, then" I replied. As I was turning to leave, I spotted a wagon coming back from the direction of town. _A-ha!_ I trotted King over to greet the wagon. As I got closer I saw it was Emma and Jimmy. _Perfect._

" Hiya there" I called in greeting. Emma waved to me and Jimmy tipped his hat. " I just stopped by to say 'hi', and was looking for some company while I exercise King" I replied to their unspoken question as to what I was doing out this way. The wagon pulled up to Emma's house and she hopped down and started to unload the contents. I sat on Kings back and watched as Jimmy lent a hand and soon the parcels from the wagon were in the house.

Emma turned to Jimmy, "Why don't you go with her? You have been cooped up around this place all day and running errands with me, it would do you good to get a little fresh air" she encouraged.

"I suppose I could, it would be good to get Sonny out, alright Lane, I'll come for a ride with you"

"Great, I promise to keep King moving slow, so you can keep up" I sarcastically replied. King was a thoroughbred and he was bred to run.

"Haha, you'll be eating Sonny's dust" Jimmy replied playfully

"Be careful Jimmy, looks like rain" said Lou, as she stood on the porch of the bunk house with her arms crossed.

"Nah, it won't rain before late afternoon, we'll be back long before" I replied dismissing her concern. _Oh why did I have to tempt fates?_

We cantered along the land, letting the horses pick their path. I jumped King over small creeks and fallen trees, while Jimmy easily kept pace with me. Eventually we slowed the horses to a walk and just drifted along peacefully and in comfortable silence. We had been out for about two hours and several miles. We reached a bluff overlooking the valley.

"It sure is beautiful land out here" I said, taking in the impressive scenery.

"A body could get really free out here, lost and free" he replied.

"Is that what you want? To be free? What is your dream?" I asked, slightly embarrassed at asking such a private man such a question.

"Yup, I want to have a place to call my own, a good woman to be my partner, and plenty of space so not to feel crowded" he replied "what is your dream?" he asked with curiosity

Just as I was about to reply, a big drop of water hit my leg. I looked up and another drop hit my face. "Oh, looks like our ride is over, mother nature isn't going to wait any longer, race you home?" I called over my should as I whipped King around and sent him flying towards the waystation.

_That is a girl inviting chase_ he thought. Ever eager to give chase, Jimmy took off like a shot after me. Both horses and riders ran like the wind, but not fast enough to beat the rain. We were soaked to the skin within minutes of the downpour. I didn't care, I was laughing, trying to see through the sheets of rain coming down, and trying to beat Jimmy back to the waystation. Over flat terrain, no doubt King would be faster, he was superb in the mud, sure footed, but over uneven ground, I was hesitant to push him, Jimmy knew the terrain better than me, he could take turns faster. Lightening crashed over head, Sonny spooked, and stumbled and dumped Jimmy into the mud. I pulled up King and hopped down, scrambling over to make sure he was OK.

"Jimmy, oh god, you OK? Please be OK? Is anything hurt? Are you breathing? Just talk to me" I had my faced pressed to his face, my hat offering some protection from the rain pelting down. King whinnied. I looked up and saw Sonny, standing near by. "You horse, I know you didn't mean to hurt him, I'm glad you came back." I grabbed the reins and tied one to my saddle. King would follow me, so I didn't need to hold him. Using both hands I grabbed Jimmy and carried/dragged him over to some rocks I thought we could use for shelter. I sat my back against the rocks and tried to over him as best I could. I took my coat off and placed it over him to keep him warm. Not caring for an instant for my health. I kept hugging him and rocking him and talking to him. _Nothing_. He was not waking up. It felt like hours had passed in reality when it was mere minutes.

I leaned in and felt for his breath, _thank the heavens_, he was breathing, being so close was so tempting, I couldn't resist the temptation, I felt myself weakening. _I have no discipline, how can I take advantage of an injured man like this? _Then the devil in me whispered_ " how can you not take advantage of a golden opportunity like this? When will you get the chance to feel those lips, you know you have been dying to see what he tastes like" _ I thought. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "Please don't leave me" I whispered alone out here. I closed my eyes and held him close.

"OK, if you really want me to stick around, I will" I heard, my head whipped up. I looked down into the most beautiful pair of open eyes. He was awake. "I sure do like your doctoring technique. Rubbing a man's face into your chest, rocking him, kissing him. I am sure glad Doc never tried that approach, I might have had to shoot him. But from you, I like it just fine"

"OH, Jimmy, I am glad you're ok. How do you feel?"

"Wet and sore. Sonny still around?"

"Yeah, he's right here with King. Can you stand?" We stood up slowly, Jimmy testing his balance. He handed me back my soaked coat. "My heads kinda sore, but everything seems to be in good working order" I held up two fingers from my left hand, "how many fingers do you see?" I asked

"…ummm, three, no two, I ain't sure" he squinted as his vision swam and then righted itself. "two, I'm pretty sure its two"

"OK, you hit your head, we need to get you home"

Jimmy mounted onto Sonny, but as soon as Sonny took a step he limped. Jimmy hopped down immediately. He leaned on Sonny, letting his head rest on the saddle. "what's wrong?" I asked

"Guess Sonny is a might worse for wear after all. He's hurt."

"We can try to find shelter and wait it out?" I suggested

"No good, its too dangerous, no telling what kind of varmints are out, and I'm not just talking about the 4 legged kind, I only got a small amount of ammo. You carrying your gun?"

"Nope, damn, left it at home. Well then there's no choice, you can't ride."

"What do you mean, I have to walk home, in this weather?"

"No, don't be ridiculous, you'll have to ride with me, Sonny will follow us. Come on, mount up behind me". Jimmy looked at me in disbelief, but then he decided he was game if I was willing. I had never been this close to a man before, of course I had been near men, but not one I was so hugely attracted to. I could feel every inch of Jimmy's body touching mine as he settled into the saddle with me. He had a lean hard muscle across his chest and torso. I could salivate thinking about what his body looked like. His front pressed to my back. His arms wrapped around my waist. His thighs pressed against mine. The body heat coming off of Jimmy was incredible, in seconds I was feeling scorched. It wasn't the kind of heat that comes from a fever, no this was different, it seemed to grow and spread from my center outward. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I needed to focus and not enjoy his nearness so much. I shook my head, to clear the feelings I was feeling.

"Lets get home" It was still raining something fierce. The walk home was slow. King had to go slow with the two of us on his back, plus with Sonny following, we had to take a gentle route. I kept up a constant chatter, so keep Jimmy alert and awake. I asked him all kinds of questions and peppered him with dribble nonsense of talk and gossip. Anything I could think of to keep him talking to me. I barely registered the cold feeling of my skin, my sole focus was Jimmy.

"Don't you go to sleep back there, you hear me" I warned

"I hear you. Don't you ever stop jawing? It has been non stop noise the entire way" he replied, he was obviously nursing a major headache, as the testiness in his mood became more apparent. "God why did I ever listen to you, no good ever comes of your ideas" he snapped. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something other than the roaring pain in his head. I hung my head, knowing the pain he was in was all my fault. I was nursing some major guilt. Yet he still held me tightly

We were already soaked. The wind picked up, it was getting colder. And darker. I didn't think we had gone so far out, but as I looked around, …I couldn't exactly tell which way to go. I didn't know the land so well. I finally broke down and asked for directions "Which way?"

He opened his eyes, looked around for a moment to get his bearings. Jimmy leaned in close to my ear and whispered "straight over the ridge and we should see lights marking the waystation". His voice and his breath sent ripples of pleasure down my spine and across my cheek.

"Alright, hold on tight, I don't want you slipping off." I told him sternly.

He tightened his grip on me. "Come on Sonny, King, lets get you home" I gave the horses their heads in the hope that they knew the way. As we crested the ridge, I spotted a light in the distance, about a mile off. "there it is, you were right. You're not a half bad scout, you know?" I told him

"I've got skills you haven't seen." Came the cryptic provocative reply. _What did he mean by THAT I wondered?_

As we approached the waystation, the boys came out to meet us. "Oh god, what happened? Lane what in darnnation trouble did you cause now" Lou accused me.

"It wasn't my fault, we were returning, when Sonny stumbled and hurt his leg" I wasn't going to elaborate, it wasn't any of her business anyways.

"Ah, Lou, lay off her, we just got caught in the storm is all." Jimmy replied in my defense.

"My my Jimmy, you're looking awfully comfortable up there" Came Cody's smug teasing reply. Suddenly, more eyes were critiquing at the position the two of us were in, rather than being relieved we returned safe.

"Oh now you boys lay off, Ike, take Sonny into the barn and check his leg, Buck you take King. Lane, Jimmy you need to come in the bunk house, Now!" came the order from Teaspoon. Jimmy hopped down off Kings back, he stumbled and almost went down to his knees. Kid ran over and grabbed Jimmy's arm.

"You OK there?"

"Yeah, it is just a long way down from that brute, air is a little thin up that high" he joked off Kid's concern. I hopped down and went to go to Jimmy's other side, but Lou got there first and pushed me out of the way as she supported her family member into the bunk house. "come on, lets go inside and get this over with" I was not looking forward to the lecture coming. I followed the others inside, remorsely.

"Of all the fool brained ideas, I expect more smarts from you Jimmy, what were you thinking? You're older, you should have seen that weather and known better." Turning a critical eye on me, "And you, Lane, have you not got one ounce of sense in you? Your family is probably scared for you."

Swinging back to Jimmy, Teaspoon said "Sonny is a valuable animal, how could you take a risk with him? Huh?"

"Please don't me mad at Jimmy, it was all my fault, I take full blame, I asked him to go with me" I stood in front of Jimmy, as if he was facing a firing squad. " Please Mr. Hunter, don't punish Jimmy. I will send over a replacement mount, until Sonny is healed, and pay any doctor bills he has"

"I told them before they left, it was a bad idea" came Lou's voice, I grit my teeth, _why did she have to rub it in? God she hates me._

I felt an arm thrown around my shoulders, "Ah, Teaspoon, don't be mad, we was coming home, it was an accident. No real harm done, we just got a little wet." Jimmy was trying desperately to stay on his feet, the room was swimming before his eyes, and he was sure he was going to pass out soon if he didn't sit down. Lane was standing so close, it would look innocent if I held on to her, he could lean on her until he was feeling better. She owed him, as far as he figured for the present condition he was in.

"Well at least Jimmy you smell better now, you needed a bath" came the laughing remark from Cody. Jimmy grinned. Teaspoon rolled his eyes and left the bunk house, we could hear him muttering about the idiocy of youth. I turned to Jimmy, his arm still around my shoulders and looked at him my questions. He looked at his bunk and back at me, I could tell he was trying to hide his head condition from the others, so I walked/propped him up to his bunk. We turned and sat down, immediately I could tell he felt better to be off his feet.

"Well I want to get out of these wet cloths, so you all go find something to do until I get changed" Jimmy announced. I started to stand to leave, I felt a strong hand latch on to mine "not so fast, you and I need to have a word, in private" he said menacingly. The others left, I turned to face him, waiting for the blast of anger to hit me.

"Thanks." He said

"Uh…What for?" The shock was clear as day across my face

"For not telling the others I fell, it would be might embarrassing if they thought I got dumped, I'd never hear the end of it" he replied

"What about your head? How's it feeling?"

"I'm pretty hard headed. It is much better now that I sat down, with some rest, I'll be good as new in no time" he replied

"You really scared me out there, when you wouldn't wake up" I whispered "I am real glad you're going to be ok, I am so sorry about Sonny, I never wanted that animal to get hurt" I turned my face away from him so he wouldn't see the moisture gathering in my eyes.

He turned my face back towards him with a finger under my chin. "Now, no cause for tears, I'm fine, really. Sonny will be fine in a few days. What's with all the tears?"

"I would be really angry if you up and died that's all, then I might have to come fine you and shoot you." I replied

He chuckled, "No chance of that happening" He leaned in close, right next to my ear, his breath tickled my ear again "I am not going anywhere, don't you doubt it" He brushed a slight kiss on my cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Damned if I know? Just saying thanks to my doc for taking such good care of me. Now scram out of here so I can change. Oh Lane, look guilty outside, the others with think I tore into you real good, knowing my temper, try to limp some"

"Ha, they know you'd never hit a female, even in anger"

I left the bunk house, looking and feeling confused. The others interpreted my expression to be remorse for hurting Jimmy's horse and shame brought on by the supposed lashing Jimmy gave me when he cleared everyone else out of the bunk house.

I joined the others by the coral, I noticed a big hole in the fence.

"15 head of horses got loose during the storm. We'll have to track them in the morning after the storm breaks, when its light" said teaspoon "Buck, you and Cody will go"

"I'll help, its only right I should" I offered.

"Don't you think you have done enough already?" came the scathing reply form Lou. I took a deep breath and tried to hold on to my temper, god that woman could push my buttons.

"Now Lane, you need to go home and see your family, let them know you're ok. If they give permission, then you can come help" Teaspoon compromised.

Just then, Lucien came riding up to the barn. Happy to see him, I turned to greet him. But before I could, he jumped off his roan and grabbed me in a hug. "Oh god, you're ok, I saw the storm and just knew trouble would find you. Your family is worried! They wanted to send out a search party, but Mike told them you were level headed and would seek shelter from the storm. I figured you would be over this way and tried my luck at the waystation. I tracked you from outside town to here. Why did your tracks cross back?"

"I am so happy to see you Luc, I was out exercising King, and it started raining, and it got dark, and I couldn't exactly find my way back to the waystation, so I may have crisscrossed a few times before finding the right trail."

Lucien pulled me in for a suffocating hug. "Need oxygen, can't breathe" came my muffled voice. Jimmy came out to the barn at this inconvenient moment, I saw him over Lucien's shoulder and the exact moment he registered me in Lucien's arms. His gaze got mean, dangerous, never a good sign on a good day, let a lone a day that he was in a sour mood to start with. I checked to see if he was carrying his guns, small favor, he hadn't put them on when he changed. I sighed a sigh of relief, he wouldn't shoot anyone tonight at least.

"Let me go Lucien" I struggled to break free of my friends grip. As I stepped back, I gasped, Lucien looked down at his shirt front, it was soaked, I was soaked, but now he was too. "opps" I muttered.

Jimmy continued staring murder at Lucien, I knew it was time to leave, quick. "Common Luc, lets go home" I urged.

"Wait a minute, I noticed the hole in the fence, did you lose any stock?"

"Yup, we lost 15 head, thanks to the storm"

"I''d be happy to help you'll recover them" he offered.

"Funny I offered the same thing" I mentioned

"Now that's right neighborly of you Lucien, we would be much obliged for your help" Teaspoon replied.

"Hay what about my offer?" I exclaimed in outrage

"You still have to check with your family first" came the firm reply. I grinded my teeth.

"I'll help retrieve the horses" came Jimmy's voice, my head whipped around, I could see the trouble lurking in Jimmy's eyes as he gazed at Luc. No way was I letting those two near each other without me to referee. They were the definition of rivalry. Sometimes it was almost as if they were jealous of something, but what? It befuddled me.

"OK, I'm going home then, tonight."

"No!" Jimmy said

"No, why?" I asked clearly confused

"It's not safe for you to be out alone"

"I'll be fine" I refuted

"NO, I will ride with you to make sure you get home safe, so many bandits out after dark, especially in this weather." Jimmy argued, his temper was coming out

"Don't be silly, you are already home and dry and no sense in you getting wet again. Luc, will keep me company on the way home I will be back first thing in the morning, with permission of course, to look for those missing horses"

"Of course I will ride with you, I would never let any harm come to you" Luc replied tauntingly. Jimmy rose to meet the taunt, but Kid and Ike clamped on to his arms to stop him.

"What are you implying there Lucien?" Jimmy accused

"Oh nothing, nothing at all James"

I walked over to Jimmy on the porch of the bunk house, took his hand and pulled him aside and unconsciously laid my other hand on his upper arm. The other hand still held his hand, "Jimmy, please stay home, don't go out into the storm again, Please don't make me worry about you, riding back here alone after you escorted me home. I think after the last time you and mother nature tangled, it would be best for you to rest for a while before you go looking for trouble." I smiled up into his eyes.

His eyes softened for a split second, I would have missed it if I wasn't looking so deeply into his face. Then the hard mask slipped back into place. He snapped flippantly "Fine, I don't know why I even bother with you, nothing good ever comes of being around you". I turned abruptly away from Jimmy, hurt to the core at his comment. He didn't see it, he was looking at the porch ceiling. Lucien saw the pain in my eyes, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Luc was fiercely protective over me, always had been, we had been best friends from the cradle. Luc could be as dangerously unpredictable as Jimmy. In some ways they were cut from the same cloth.

"A-choo" I slapped a hand over my face and nose.

"What was that?" asked Luc, as he frowned at me. He was studying my soaking wet clothes with his sharp gaze, noticing my pale skin and drowned rat appearance. He reached over and laid a hand on my hand. My hands felt like lice. I had been trying to rub some warmth back into them, but no luck.

"You are all wet Lane, soaked to the skin I bet" _Darn, caught_. I shrugged his hand off. Jimmy's head snapped around at Luc's comment. Jimmy's hawk gaze zeroed in on me. Great now he was examining me too. _I need to get out of here fast_.

"Its nuttin, lets go" I replied. I swung up into the saddle gracefully. King's large frame had never been a problem for me to mount from the ground. I grinned at Buck, and sent him a wink and a flirty tip of my hat. He grinned back. He was impressed with my skill on the horse, since only Indians mounted in that manner. _I had a few tricks up my sleeve_.

Luc mounted and led the way out into the storm, it gave no signs of letting up anytime soon. I walked past Jimmy, I refused to catch his eye, he watched me go off into the storm without another word. The frustration was building in him by the second. He was so wound up, that any spark would set him off. _Damn,_ Jimmy silently berated himself. He'd done it again. His angry comment, slipped out in his frustration, he didn't mean it, but he could see the hurt it inflicted on Lane. Why did this slip of a girl get under his skin? She was nothing but trouble from the day her and her sisters had descended on the town of Sweetwater. Granted his head was hurting, that must be why he was thinking these ridiculous thoughts. Wasn't it? Why was it then that he couldn't get enough of her? How dare she choose to ride out with that man over him? He watched as her form disappeared into the darkness of the night.

December 2011

* * *

><p>Love the sentiments of this quote<p>

**It's better to be looked over than overlooked.** Mae West****


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><em>I walked past Jimmy, I refused to catch his eye, he watched me go off into the storm without another word. The frustration was building in him by the second. He was so wound up, that any spark would set him off. Damn, Jimmy silently berated himself. He'd done it again. His angry comment, slipped out in his frustration, he didn't mean it, but he could see the hurt it inflicted on Lane. Why did this slip of a girl get under his skin? She was nothing but trouble from the day her and her sisters had descended on the town of Sweetwater. Granted his head was hurting, that must be why he was thinking these ridiculous thoughts. Wasn't it? Why was it then that he couldn't get enough of her? How dare she choose to ride out with that man over him? He watched as her form disappeared into the darkness of the night.<em>

**Sneezes**

Three days had passed since the storm hit. We couldn't go back out to track the missing horses right way. We had to wait until the weather got better. I got home safely with Luc that night. Surprisingly we didn't run into any trouble on the dark ride to the ranch. We were drenched from head to foot. Lucien immediately went to his room, while I got scolding by my sisters and brothers for making them worry. Then they bundled me off to take a hot bath and into bed. Despite their grumbling I got permission to go look for the missing horses. _I knew I would_. "A-Choo" another sneeze escaped my mouth.

"What was that?" my sister Mike pounced upon the sound

"Nuttin, you go to sleep". _I felt fine, right_?

Lane could feel a pressure building behind her temples, but she tried to shake it off, ignore it. There were other signs, sore scratchiness in her throat, ache in her muscles, but if she dwelled on the signs, then she knew she would feel even worse. So she ignored them, pushed them out of her mind. _Out of sight, out of mind, and all that_. She had work to finish, gotta find those missing horses, then she could think about resting. As she walked around the side of the barn at the waystation, she was hit with a wave of dizziness. Lane stopped and leaned against the barn wall, until her vision cleared itself. Feeling incredibly tired, she leaned her head against the wall for a moment. The moment was short lived.

"Whatcha doing?" came a voice, the voice belonged to Buck. She liked Buck. He would make some girl real lucky someday. He was handsome and intriguing. She sighed, she had wished she had more feelings with him, but the only thing she felt with him was friendship, alas, her destiny lay in a different direction and in this moment her destiny was in the barn grooming his horse. She would have to be on her toes to pass off this position, on Buck.

"Oh, just taking in the warm sunlight. I thought this spot looked just so inviting, I had to stop and take some in. Why you spying on me? Gunna go tattle that I am not doing my work?" I asked trying for a balance of empty vapidness and deflection to distract him

"No nothing like that, I just thought…"

"Thought what?"

"It looked like you weren't feeling to good, that's all. You look a little pale"

"Nope I'm fine." To prove her point, Lane walked over to the coral.

"That sure is a fine way to flatter a girl, good technique, does that get you a lot of females" Cody teased

"I'm not trying to "get Lane", I can see which way the wind blows with that one, if you get my meaning" Buck emphasized his words with a pointed look over at Jimmy. Cody followed his gaze, looked at Jimmy, then back at Buck, and raised his eyebrows in skepticism. "You kidding?"

"Nope"

"Well I'll be. Do you think he knows whats blowing in the wind?"

"Nah, and don't say anything. Knowing his temper, he will do something to hurt her feelings. I don't want to see Lane get hurt"

"Might be unavoidable"

"True"

Buck had developed a soft spot for 'Mad' Lane as the people in town sometimes referred to her. He knew he had feelings for her, but not enough to get in front of Jimmy and his guns. And if he was right with his musings, he was sure Jimmy held affections for Lane, but he just hadn't acknowledged them yet.

"Come on mount up, time to go retrieve those escaped horses out of the hills" Cody hollered to the assembled group.

Jimmy looked up from grooming his horse and saw Lane walking into the barn tack room. She was such a tough little kid, except she wasn't little, nearly as tall has he was at 6 feet, and if he was honest with himself, she wern't a little kid none, there was a woman lurking under those men's clothes. Jimmy pushed that last thought away, _were the hell had that come from?_

Jimmy continued to watch Lane march out with her saddle and bridle and walk over to her horse King. She had arrived early this morning, the first clear day since the storm three days ago. She had untacked her horse and turned him out to graze for a while, while the others had planned their strategy to retrieve the horses. As she was walking, he noticed her stumble, right herself, and sway on her feet. She was naturally graceful and light on her feet, it wasn't like her to stumble. If he didn't know better, he'd say she looked worn out. He silently walked up behind her.

"Whoa there, let me help you with that" he offered

She jumped slightly "nah, I got it, I can tack up my own horse, thank you very much." She brushed off his offer. "I can do everything you boys can do, and do it without any assistance"

"Everything?" he teased, with a flirty smirk on his mouth "well that is a lot, makes my mind wonder where you got all that experience?"

"Urghh, just go get your horse ready, or do you need some help, there pops?" she said mockingly, insinuating his older age which was just a meer 3 years her senior.

Luc glared at Jimmy and made his way to his horse at the coral fence. He swiftly gained the saddle and sat watching protectively over Lane. Jimmy stalked back to his horse and mounted up. He sat there glaring daggers at Lucien. If looks could kill, both men would be dead on the ground from the looks they gave each other.

Lane put the saddle pad up on King's big back, _uggg, why did King have to be so tall?_ At 16.2hh, he looked like a mile tall today, how was she ever going to get that saddle up there? Concentrating her energy, she swung the saddle up and luckily got it into position on his back. _God, when did his saddle start weighing a 100lbs?_ she thought to herself. Lane quickly finished the rest of the equipment and walked over to the coral fence to mount up. As she swung into the saddle, Lane had the unnerving sensation of dizziness again, this made her mounting attempt awkward and sloppy, until she righted herself and sat up. Once comfortable in the saddle, the spell passed, and she timidly looked around the group to see if anyone noticed. She peered into the sharp gaze and knowing eyes of Buck, damn, he was all too perceptive. He was bound to realize something was up. Hurriedly, she walked to the far side of the waiting horses and riders and took up position between Luc and next to Jimmy.

As we rode, I felt warm, so I opened my coat, then unbuttoned a few buttons on my shirt. I whipped my hat off and wiped the sweat from my forehead before slapping my hat back on. I took a swig of my water, _gosh, my throat felt like it was dry as the desert_.

"Will you quite squirming around over there, your getting on a body's nerves" Jimmy's voice snapped me back to my present location. "and watch were you're going, you almost hit a tree branch. If you insist on riding that huge beast, then you get what you deserve" he snapped

"Ahhh, Jimmy has horse jealousy. Envious of his size?" I teased

Jimmy jokingly laughed and maneuvered his horse next to mine, I wasn't watching him, my gaze on the terrain ahead. He came up slightly behind me and gave my foot a shove. I normally would have easily dodged that move, but my reflexes where dull and he caught me off guard, the shove combined with my sluggish brain, caused me to tip right over King and fall on the ground. I didn't even have the brain power to grab for the horn. The last thing I thought before my back hit the ground, _"oh man, this was going to hurt"_

*Smack*

When I opened my eyes, I peered up into the very concerned faces of the boys, as they looked down at me. Cody looked the least concerned. Buck was feeling my arms and legs to check if anything was broken. Luc was squatting at my head, defensively crouched ready to attack any threat. And Jimmy, when I looked into his eyes, he looked terrified. I must have hit my head in the fall, _Jimmy wasn't afraid of anything, wasn't he?_

"You Ok Lane?" _Nope_

"Let me rephrase that, you going to live?" _Yup,_ I thought

"Nothing broken that I can see, sit up slowly when you can. Got your breath back?" Buck asked

"Yes I can sit up, just my ego bruised, and my back" Was I out long?"

"No, just a couple seconds" _That's good_.

"Hay Jimmy, why'd you go and shove her off for?" Buck asked

"I didn't mean to, I was just teasing, I thought she'd dodge me and we'd keep going." Turning from Buck to look at Lane "You have to believe me, I never meant to hurt you Lane."

"I know Jimmy" I grimaced, "everyone has a off moment, this was mine" I rose to my feet, Luc tenderly holding my arm and making sure I wasn't going to collapse. I brushed off my pants, cringed when I felt a few sore spots, and looked for a way to mount King again. Normally I would just swing right up, but at the moment, there was no chance of that happening. I felt miserable and had a hunch it was going to get worse before it got better. I looked around for a tree trunk or something to use as a mounting block. Damn! No such luck. Luc saw my hesitation. Damn, now he knew something was up as well. It was going to be real difficult to dodge both Buck and Luc, who knew something was wrong with me. I just needed to help find this darn horses, get them back, then I could go home, hide in my room and rest. Sweet sleep, it sounded so good right now, just the thought of closing my eyes and letting my muscles relax sounded so pleasurable…

"Lane, snap out of it!" Luc ordered, he emphasized it was a shake to my arm.

My eyes snapped open and my head that had been tipping to the side, righted itself. The world spun around crazily for a moment then righted itself. I whipped my head around to look at Luc and realized I had zoned out for a couple of moments, had nearly fallen to my knees. Only thing that kept me upright was Luc and his iron grip on my arm. I looked like a deer caught in the sights of a hunter. Luc got a nasty look on his face and leaned in close.

"What is wrong? Tell me now, and don't say 'Nuttin' or I'll give you what for". He rarely intimidated me, but at this moment, I saw him as the 6'4" man he was, built with loads of rippling muscle and an explosive temper to match. It's just so rare his temper was ever let loose that I fooled myself into thinking he was much more tame, but really he was a dangerous animal, not some domesticated pet. _I best not forget that fact_.

"Not right here, I'll tell you later, please" I begged him. We were still far enough away from the others that they couldn't hear our conversation, but were avidly watching the exchange. "Alrighty, later. You are not getting out of this." He cautioned.

"Up you go" he gave me a boost into the saddle. I gratefully mouthed a silent "thank you", he silently replied "your welcome". As I walked a short distance on King, Luc's gaze landed on Jimmy, just a few paces away from me and his gaze turned cold and deadly. He would have a few words with Mister Hickok, make no difference about it. He had a comeuppance coming. He cracked his knuckles. And remounted his horse. He had found Maddie first, and he planned on keeping her. _'Bout time Jimmy understood that._

December 2011

* * *

><p>awwww…love triangles, looks like there is a confrontation coming, put first, Lane is sick, much sicker than she is letting anyone know, and with her health condition, that's not good<p> 


End file.
